Mistaken Identities
by MaryAnnEwing
Summary: She's a double agent. He's a bodyguard for the same group she works for. However, not everything is as it seems. What happens to their romance when the truth comes out? Rated M for later chapters and language. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I promised I would get around to writing another one. This time you're going to find a Bella/Jacob story. Now, I've started a new job, and I'm still in school. So, I can't promise immediate updates like with the other two. But, I promise when I have free time, you will get updates. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

I was sitting at the little bistro, enjoying a cappuccino, waiting for my next orders. The Paris streets were insane today. I would much rather be back in my little apartment in Alexandria, Virginia. Okay, so it wasn't little. It's a three bedroom, two bath, ground floor apartment just a few miles from D.C.

Don't get me wrong. I love Paris, especially in the winter. I've loved every country I've gone to for work. I just wish one day I could go to enjoy myself. To answer your next question, yes, I'm alone. I'm always alone. I work for the CIA, so I spend most of my free time reading. I love the classics, Emily Bronte, Jane Austen, the women who made romance real.

My phone rang. I looked at it. _777._ Work. "Yeah."

"_You'll be staying there for a couple more weeks. The Volturi are meeting some of their family there. Keep your ears open. It's reported they'll be in the same motel as you. They'll be expecting you to continue as their 'insider' so make sure you keep up your cover."_

"Gotcha." I hung up and picked my cup back up, taking a sip. This place made the best cappuccinos. It's a little place called _Crépuscule_. I come here every time I'm sent to France. Yes, I do believe that I'm addicted.

After finishing my drink, I made my way down the street to my motel. It's a rustic place called _Lumière des __é__toiles_. It had all of the charm of old Paris that anyone could ever dream of. It was the only place I would stay. My boss hated it because most of the time it meant I was commuting.

I smiled a hello to the young guy behind the desk. He winked at me, his normal response. I just laughed under my breath. If only he knew that I could kill him in about 20 different ways, he might not be so quick to flirt. That, of course, was another reason I was a confirmed bachelorette. Men couldn't seem to handle a strong woman.

I pressed the up button and waited for the elevator. It finally reached the lobby and opened. I walked in and pressed the button for the top floor, floor six. Just as the doors were closing, a tanned hand slid in between causing them to open back up.

I looked up and felt my heart race. Maybe this is why I was still single. Standing in front of me was a slice of man heaven. He had to be Native American. He had huge brown eyes and long black hair. I could just imaging running my fingers through it. He was probably close to seven feet tall. He was wearing snug jeans, a dark green button-up shirt that hugged his chest, and a leather coat. Even under his coat, I could tell he was built. The girls I hang out with back home would call him sex on legs. Say it with me now. Yummy!

"What floor?" He looked at me and smiled. Oh, God. Gorgeous smile. Beautiful white teeth. I bet he's meeting his wife. I looked at his finger quickly. No ring. Okay. His girlfriend then.

"It's already lit." His voice was so deep. I could just picture resting my head against his chest to listen to it vibrate. Wait! He's on my floor? I glanced up and noticed he had his hand held out. I took it. "Ethan. Ethan Davis."

I smiled back. "Raevyn. Raevyn Shayne." My smile widened. "It's nice to meet you, Ethan."

A white man's name on a Native American? Well, nowadays I'm sure most of them have Westernized. Not that it matters. He's still hot as fire.

"It's nice to meet you too, Raevyn. Are you in town on business or pleasure?" His smile just about melted my insides.

_Now that I've met you. Pleasure, baby._ I told my mind to shut up so I could answer him. "I'm here on business. I work for a newspaper in Washington, D.C. They asked me to come check out some of the local businesses for our travel section. I've been here a couple times in the past for the same thing. I wish they would just reuse my information." I laughed. I almost hated lying to this handsome man. Almost.

"Nice." _Mmm, yes you are._

"What about you?" He leaned against the wall of the elevator. "I'm here on vacation."

"Must be nice." He smiled again. "Well, Raevyn, if you have any time, would you care to show me around? This is my first trip."

The elevator buzzed, letting us know we reached our floor. We stepped out. Yet, he didn't move away. "You never answered me, Raevyn."

"Don't you have a girlfriend or someone to show you around?" He blushed. He actually blushed.

"No. This is my first time off from work in a while. I'm sort of married to my job." _Yes! Score one for the lady agent!_

"Um, sure." I knew I wouldn't have anything to do the rest of the week. The Volturi weren't due in until next week. "I'm in room 609. Just meet me there in the morning."

"609? I'm in 607. Right next door." _I must have angels watching over me or something_.

"Well, then I guess I'll definitely see you in the morning. Night."

He gave me another glorious smile. "Night, Raevyn."

I turned and walked away, feeling his eyes on me the whole way. When I reached my door, I looked back. He was still standing there watching me. I gave a small wave and disappeared in my room. I'd definitely be having sweet dreams tonight.

* * *

**JPOV**

I had put in for this vacation last year. But, naturally, something just had to come up. No wonder I was still a bachelor. I couldn't even find time for myself, let alone someone else. I didn't even have a dog. Thankfully, I did have a few friends who understood. They took care of my apartment for me anytime I went out of town.

Ah, my apartment. A wonderful two bedroom back in Alexandria, Virginia. It was only a few miles from headquarters in D.C. I'm a CIA agent. My boss sent me here to France for a few weeks because an Italian mafia group we've been watching, the Volturi, is supposed to arrive here next week. I know what you're thinking. Why is the CIA worried about the mafia? Well, normally we would leave that to the FBI. However, we got word they may be delivering munitions and information to the Al Qaeda. So, naturally, it peaked our interest.

I'm here posing as a bodyguard for the brothers in charge. Yes, usually they have only one boss, but from what I understand, they thought it would be more beneficial to share the position. I use the alias Ethan Davis. My boss thinks it's hilarious to send a Native American undercover with a white man's name. It doesn't bother me one bit either way. My family comes from the Quileute tribes that settled in Washington state. Honestly, I hated the cold which is how I ended up on the Mid-Atlantic Coast. I actually started out in the Bureau of Indian Affairs but decided I wanted something more challenging. That's how I ended up here.

My boss told me I'd be meeting up with another agent, who is posing as a double agent, when I got here, but he never told me who he is. I guess I'll know when I meet him.

I walked into my motel, _Lumière des __é__toiles_, intent on heading straight to bed. I was exhausted after that flight. I'd stayed here before and knew the beds were perfect. Maybe it wouldn't be too late to order something to eat. Then, tomorrow, I plan to enjoy the city. I love Paris in the winter time. I just wish I had someone to enjoy it with.

I ran over to the elevator and stuck my hand between the doors just as they were closing. When they opened, I came face to face with the most heavenly creature. God she was beautiful. She had big brown eyes and long brown curly hair. I judged her to be about 5'5". She had an amazing body, definitely an athlete.

She was wearing skin-tight jeans, an equally snug, dark blue sweater, and what looked to be high-heeled boots. Her cheeks were flushed, most likely from the cold outside. And, it looked like she wasn't wearing any make-up. An all-natural, girl next door. Just my kind.

"What floor?" I looked at her and smiled. Her voice was, oh man, how to describe it? Well, it was like angels singing. I saw her glance at my hand. _Was she looking for a ring?_

"It's already lit." I held out my hand to her. Yes, the gesture was a sign of politeness, but I also wanted an excuse to feel her skin. "Ethan. Ethan Davis." She took my hand, and it was like touching silk.

She smiled back at me, and I swear, I was instantly aroused. Why? Why do I finally find someone like this when I'm in the middle of an op? This could not be happening. "Raevyn. Raevyn Shayne. It's nice to meet you, Ethan."

Raevyn? That could almost be considered a Native American name.

"It's nice to meet you too, Raevyn. Are you in town on business or pleasure?" I couldn't help myself. I know. It's almost like that cheesy pick up line "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"I'm here on business. I work for a newspaper in Washington, D.C. They asked me to come check out some of the local businesses for our travel section. I've been here a couple times in the past for the same thing. I wish they would just reuse my information." She laughed. It was like bells ringing.

"Nice." To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was talking about her or her reason for being here.

"What about you?" I leaned against the wall of the elevator so that I could have a better view of her. "I'm here on vacation."

"Must be nice." I smiled at her again. Then something clicked. I wouldn't have anything to do until early next week. "Well, Raevyn, if you have any time, would you care to show me around? This is my first trip." I almost hated lying to her. Almost.

The elevator buzzed, letting us know we reached our floor. We stepped out. She hadn't answered me yet, so I didn't move. "You never answered me, Raevyn."

"Don't you have a girlfriend or someone to show you around?" I blushed. _I can't believe I just blushed. What's wrong with me?_

"No. This is my first time off from work in a while. I'm sort of married to my job." I'm not sure if it was wishful thinking or not, but her face actually seemed to light up.

"Um, sure. I'm in room 609. Just meet me there in the morning."

"609? I'm in 607. Right next door." _Maybe I could stop by for a cup of sugar? I know. Lame._

"Well, then I guess I'll definitely see you in the morning. Night."

I gave her another smile. It was impossible not to. "Night, Raevyn."

She turned to walk away, and I was mesmerized by her movements. Man, she was gorgeous. I wonder how long she would be here. She turned to me when she got to her door and waved. Then, she disappeared inside. Once she was out of view, I could move again. I went to my own room, throwing myself down on the bed once I got inside. I was going to have some hot dreams tonight.

**So, tell me what you thought. Should I continue with this one? Review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been receiving a lot of requests for me to continue this story, so I think I will. Here is chapter number 2. This is the first part of their outing. I'll be starting on the next chapter soon, the second part of their "date." After that, we'll be getting down to business. So, enjoy this chapter, and let me know your feelings.**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

My alarm went off; interrupting the best dream I'd had in a long time. It involved a certain tall Native American man next door. Let's just say that if he looks as good in person as he did in my dream, I'll probably come just by looking at his naked body.

I climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I then used my vanilla body wash, relaxing immediately as the scent hit me. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my hair. After drying off, I went into my room to decide on what to wear.

Digging through the top drawer of the dresser, I pulled out a black, lacy underwear set. The bra was a demi-cup, barely covering my nipples. The panties were something I definitely wouldn't have picked out. They are only in my possession because of my best friends, Rosalie and Alice (they love Victoria's Secret). At first glance, it looks like a skirt that stops just below the crotch. But, it's actually a thong. I then pulled on a pair of black thigh-high stockings that attached to the garters on the thong.

Looking through the closet where I had hung my clothes, I chose a tight, dark purple sweater dress. It had long sleeves that flared slightly at the wrist, and it stopped just above the knees. I paired it with a pair of black, stiletto, knee-high boots. To finish off the look, I wrapped a black, tie belt around my waist. But, I tied it loosely so that it hung on my hips. I normally don't wear things like this, as I'm a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl. Unfortunately, the Volturi dictate what I wear when I'm undercover.

I took my hair out of the towel and ran my fingers through it. It fell in loose curls around my face and down my back. I didn't feel like going through the trouble of drying it. I added a little bit of clear mascara to my eyelashes and some clear gloss and was ready to go just as a knock sounded on my door.

I opened the door and my heart sped up as though I was running a marathon. Ethan was standing there, looking absolutely delicious. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants that hung low on the hips. He paired it with a dark red, almost burgundy, v-neck sweater. I could also see the collar of a black t-shirt peeking out from under the sweater. Normally, I wouldn't go for red on a man. But, just looking at him made me wet. I was almost tempted to take him in my room and not let him leave my bed for the next week.

* * *

**JPOV**

My dreams last night were erotic to say the least. Raevyn was in my bed, riding me. Her long brown hair was thrown back over her shoulders, giving me a wonderful view of her pert breasts. Her eyes were rolled back in ecstasy as she came around me, milking me until I came with her. _Damn that alarm clock!_

I stood and walked to the window. There was fresh snow below and a bright, blue sky above. It was a perfect day for a stroll through Paris with a gorgeous woman.

I made my way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Thankfully, my Native American heritage made shaving an almost non-existent problem. I undressed and climbed in the shower. The hot water felt good on my jet-lagged muscles. I washed my body and hair and, after rinsing, climbed out.

I towel dried and walked back into the room. That was the great thing about having my own room. If I wanted to, I could walk around naked. I went to the dresser and pulled out my clothes. I was pretty sure we weren't going anywhere too fancy, so I chose a pair of khakis, a red sweater, and a black t-shirt and black boxer-briefs for underneath. Once dressed, I pulled on my boots, standard issue, and then ran a brush through my hair. I should probably cut it, but I just feel the need to keep it long. I guess it just makes me feel connected to my family and heritage.

I had to search for my wallet. I finally found it at the bottom of my bag. I slipped my room key in it and then put it in my back pocket. Grabbing my cell phone, I made my way next door.

I knocked on Raevyn's door, butterflies beating my stomach relentlessly. I couldn't believe I was so nervous. Of course, when she opened the door, all my blood flow headed south, making the butterflies disappear as my cock began to harden.

She was wearing a purple dress that clung to every one of her curves. It looked like a really long sweater. She had a belt tied around her hips. Her boots were fuckawesome. I could picture taking her against a wall with her wearing only those boots.

Her hair was hanging loose, just asking for my fingers to tangle in it. She didn't seem to be wearing any make-up, except maybe something on her lips. Oh, those lips were so kissable. She was just so natural. Her beauty was definitely God-given. Some of the fake, plastic women around here could definitely learn a thing or two from her. Then, it suddenly occurred to me that I was staring.

I grinned at her and took her hand. Bringing in to my lips, I kissed her knuckles gently. "Good morning, gorgeous."

She blushed, her cheeks turning a sweet shade of pink. "Good morning, Ethan."

"Are you ready?"

"Yep. Let's go."

We walked down the hall to the elevator, all the while casting glances at each other. "So, where are we going?" I had to make sure I didn't slip into tour guide mode. She was supposed to be leading me.

"We are going to Rue Cler. It's a little street near the Eiffel Tower. It has a bunch of little stores, bakeries, things like that."

I looked over at her, catching her eye. This time when I smiled, she smiled back, melting my heart in the process.

Our hotel was close to the street so the walk was short. As we walked, my arm kept brushing hers, sending jolts of electricity through me every time. Unable to help myself any longer, I hooked her pinkie with mine the next time our arms brushed. She paused, causing me to stop as well. Fear ran through me, afraid I had overstepped my boundaries. Then, she surprised me.

Raevyn looked at our fingers and then at me. Smiling, she slid her hand into mine, lacing our fingers together. Then, just as suddenly as she stopped, she started walking again.

We carried on a very casual conversation, talking about our families, friends, and careers. I was honest about the first two topics. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell her what I really did for a living. That was one of the draw backs to being an agent. Instead, I told her I was a partner in a law firm. When she asked how I managed to get away from my clients, I explained that the company was very large. So, there were plenty of other partners and associates that could handle any cases that came up.

As we strolled along the street, I could understand why she liked it here. I liked it for the same reason, but I couldn't tell her that without giving away that I'd been here before. Instead, I just acted like I was experiencing all of this for the first time. In a way, I felt like I was. There was something about this beautiful woman that made me feel like I never had before. With her smiles and glances, and the feel of her hand in mine, I felt special.

* * *

**BPOV**

The day passed so much quicker than I ever expected it to. I was enjoying Ethan's company so much. He was so carefree and fun. When he smiled, everything just seemed to brighten. Leave it to me to finally find a great guy when I have to go undercover in less than a week. Two days, to be exact. I would have to tell him tomorrow that I would be "leaving town." It would also involve a change of rooms on my part. If he was still there after tomorrow and recognized me, it could potentially blow my cover.

We talked about everything and anything. Of course, when it came to my job, I had to lie. One of the rules of being an agent is that you cannot tell what you do. It was to protect not only the agent but their family and friends as well.

The sun was starting to go down quickly, but there was one more place I wanted to show him. And, if everything went as planned, I'd find out how his sexy, full lips feel pressed against mine.

"Ethan? Can I take you somewhere else before it gets too dark?" He looked at me and smiled in response. "Where are we going?"

I took his hand. "We are going to see the Arc de Triomphe. It's gorgeous at sunset." _Not to mention extremely romantic._ Yes, it is cliché, but I could picture our first kiss at sunset under the Arc. And, yes, I also know I just met Ethan, but there is just something about him. I feel drawn to him.

We walked along quietly, little sparks continuously shooting through my hand. I really hoped he felt it too. We followed the same routine as we did on the way there; casting little glances at each other and blushing when we were caught.

As we arrived to the Arc, I pulled on his arm to hurry him along. "Wow, it's beautiful here." I smiled. "Yeah, it is." I turned to look at him and found him staring at me. He had the most intense look on his face.

"Raevyn?" He took a step closer to me, closing the gap.

I swallowed hard under the heat of his gaze. "Yeah?"

He reached out and cupped my jaw in his left hand, running his thumb along my bottom lip. I licked my lips, preparing them for the kiss I saw coming, and accidentally moistened the tip of his thumb as well. His eyes darkened as he continued to lean towards me.

His right hand reached out to rest on my waist, just above my hip. Pulling us closer, his head stopped moving. It was as if he was waiting for a positive reaction from me. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I placed my hands around the back of his neck and pulled him the rest of the distance.

When our lips met, it was like someone gave me a massive pain killer. My whole body went numb, and my mind lost all control of my functions. His lips were so soft and warm. They moved gently against mine.

I tangled my hands in his hair, relishing in the silky feel of it running between my fingers. I used it to hold him against me, not wanting to let him go. His hand that was on my face slid around to my hair while his other hand moved to the small of my back, pulling my body even closer to his.

As his tongue ran along my lips, requesting entrance, my heart rate increased by about three times its normal rate. I opened my lips, granting his request. He tasted wonderful, better than I could have ever dreamed. Our tongues wrestled for dominance, dancing the tango of lovers.

When he pulled back so we could breathe, both gasping for air, his eyes were glazed over with lust. Apparently, he felt the same way I did. "You want to come back to my room?"

I think my question caught him by surprise; honestly, it surprised me as well. I've never been so forward, especially on a first "date." Then, he surprised me in return.

"No." My heart actually dropped. I guess I was in for a lonely night tonight. He smirked, and then continued. "No, we are going to go back to mine." He took my hand and started pulling me in the direction of the hotel.

This was going to be one very hot night.

**You'll find that I'm going to be switching the POV a lot. I feel that we can get a better grasp of what is going on when we can see what is going on in both of the characters' heads. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy lately. But, here it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

Ethan pulled me into his room, and as soon as the door was closed, I pushed him against it, dragging his lips down to meet mine. We were pulling erratically at each other's clothes. I had never felt like this before. Everywhere his lips and hands touched, my body felt like it was on fire.

In no time, we were both naked, moving toward his bed. I just couldn't get enough of him. Even covered in sweat, he tasted sweet.

I put my hands on his chest as the back of my legs hit the bed. "Let's slow down some. We have all night."

"Okay." He pushed me back on the bed, allowing me to slide up on the pillow. I laid back and watched as he brought his tall, muscular, tan body down beside mine. I placed my hand on his cheek, running my fingers along his jaw line. Then, ever so slowly, I ran it down along his neck to his shoulders.

His shoulders were so broad, perfect for holding onto during sex. My hand ran lower still, tracing along his biceps to his pecs. Leaning forward, I began to place kisses everywhere my hands had already roamed. I kissed along his jaw, allowing my tongue to tickle his ear lobe. I sucked gently just below it. As I did, I could hear him draw in a deep breath.

My hand continued its descent, running along his abs and down to his V. My lips were lingering over his chest. As I came upon his nipple, I flicked it with my tongue causing Ethan to take another quick breath. Then, before I could register what was happening, I was flat on my back, staring up into the gorgeous dark eyes of this mysterious man.

Almost as if trying to pay me back, he began to return my motions. First, his hands ran along my body as though he were memorizing every curve of my body. Then, that tongue. That glorious tongue of his made its way from my neck down to my belly, painfully slowly, causing me to moan and beg for more.

"Please, Ethan." I couldn't help it. I needed him now.

He looked up at me, a sexy smirk gracing his face. "Please what, beautiful?"

"I need you inside me." He dragged his body back up mine, capturing my lips with his. "Your wish is my command."

I felt him position himself at my entrance. Just as he was about to push inside, my cell phone rang.

"Damn!" I hit the bed in frustration. Ethan kissed me again, trying to calm me. "Just ignore it. Maybe they'll go away." It rang again. "Or not."

He rolled off of me so that I could get my phone. Not thinking, I just flipped it open and answered.

"What?"

"_Is that any way to talk to your father? Or your boss for that matter?"_

_Oh, great. Let's just add insult to injury. _You heard correctly. My director at the CIA is also my father. The great Charlie Swan. "Sorry, dad. What's up?"

"_You have to move now. The Volturi arrived early."_

I glanced over at Ethan who was watching me curiously. "Uh, okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"_Agent Swan. You aren't alone, are you?"_

"That's right. Just give me a little time to pack and arrange the flight, and I'll be on my way."

"_Who is he?"_

"I can't get home if you don't let me off the phone."

"_Fine. But I expect answers later."_

"Okay, dad. I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone before he could say anything else. It's hard to keep my personal life away from work when my boss kicks into daddy mode.

I turned around and saw Ethan now had a disappointed look on his face. "You have to leave?"

_Man, what I wouldn't give to be able to stay._ I began getting dressed as he stood up off the bed. "Yeah, there's a family emergency back home. I have to hurry and get there and it's going to be a long flight."

He pulled on his boxers and then walked over to me. "Well, I know we just met. And, we were rushing things, but I'd like to keep in touch. Can I get your number so that I can call you when I get back stateside?"

I smiled. "I'd really like that." He pulled out his own phone and entered my number as I gave it to him. The bright smile that graced his face was brilliant enough to light the night sky.

"What?" He chuckled. "That's an Alexandria area code."

I stopped short. "How'd you know that?"

"That's where I live." _Holy Lord of all things that are good! Did I really just luck out?_

He called my phone and I saved his number in my own phone.

"Promise to call me when you get back home?" I know it was useless to get my hopes up, but I couldn't help it. There was just something about him that pulled me in.

"You can count on it." I touched his cheek gently before heading to the door. As I made to turn the knob, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to his chest. I closed my eyes as he lowered his mouth to mine. The kiss he gave me was tender and full of promises.

"Be safe." I nodded, at a loss for words. Then, silently, I made my way to my room to pack for my trip "home."

* * *

**JPOV**

As soon as Raevyn walked out the door, I threw myself back on the bed, inhaling her scent that still lingered there. I had never done that before. Usually I knew a woman at least a week before I took her to bed. This woman had her hooks in me, and for the first time ever, I was enjoying it.

I fully intended on finding her when I got back to Virginia. Then, we could pick up where we left off before her father called. I found that rather ironic. She told me when we were talking that he was rather protective of her, and he managed to interrupt us at just the right moment from thousands of miles away.

I closed my eyes, bringing up mental images of her beautiful body, those deep chocolate eyes, and that long wavy hair. I didn't think I would ever find someone like her. She's not only beautiful, but she's intelligent. I could listen to her talk for hours.

My phone ringing brought me away from my thoughts. Looking at the ID, silently hoping it was her, I was disappointed to see that it was the boss. "Black."

"_The Volturi is moving. The other undercover agent will be in place tonight."_

"Okay. How will I know who he is?"

A laugh rang through from the other end. _"He? I think you're mistaken, Black. The agent in there is a female. My daughter to be exact. So, you better watch out for her."_

_His daughter? I didn't know he had a daughter._ "Alright, well, how will I know what she looks like?"

"_Well, she'll probably use the same disguise as before."_

"Uh, boss? I wasn't involved in the last op? I'm the new bodyguard, remember?"

He chuckled again. _"Oh, yeah. Well, she'll be in a short black wig, black leather pants and vest top, thigh high boots, dark make-up, and if you get close enough to notice, she'll have blue eyes. Her alias is Sasha."_

"Last name?"

"_No. She never uses a last name. I'll text you a picture of her in her disguise so you'll recognize her immediately. Now remember. She's my daughter, so protect her. Oh, and do me another favor."_

"Sure, boss. What's that?"

"_Well, she's a beautiful girl. So, try to remain professional."_

I never mixed business and pleasure. "No prob, boss." I hung up and waited for his text.

Just as I started to doze off, my phone beeped letting me know I had a message. When I opened it, I was shocked at who I saw.

The girl in the picture on my phone was gorgeous. Not as beautiful as Raevyn but still a head turner. It was hard to believe that she was the daughter of Director Swan. There was something somewhat familiar about her, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

I deleted the picture just in case. I would recognize her anywhere now. Tossing my phone on the table, I laid back down. Knowing tomorrow would be a long day, I closed my eyes. But, just like earlier, my phone beeped again. I reached over and picked it up. It was another message from the boss, both text and picture. I read the message first.

_Just in case you run into her out of disguise, you should know what Agent Isabella Swan looks like normally._

Good thinking, boss. Only when I opened the attachment, I felt my heart sink. Director Charlie Swan's daughter, Agent Isabella Swan, was none other than my dream come true. Raevyn Shayne.

* * *

**BPOV**

I had finally finished packing my clothes and was starting to get into disguise. It wouldn't do for any of the Volturi family to see me any other way. I hated being Sasha. She was the complete opposite of me. Or, of my other alias, Raevyn.

Just as I zipped up my boots and stood to inspect myself, my phone rang. Looking at the ID, I saw it was my father again.

"Swan."

"I wanted to let you know that there will be another agent in there. He'll be posing as a body guard for the brothers. I'm going to send you a picture of him so that you know who he is. His alias is Nightwalker. His legal name is Jacob Black."

"Interesting. Okay. I'll be waiting for the text." I closed my phone and almost immediately, it beeped.

I opened it and about dropped the phone. Nightwalker, AKA Jacob Black, was none other than the man who had been haunting my dreams. Ethan Davis.

**I know. I know. Please don't hate me. First, I interrupt their romance. Then, I out them. But, all good things come in the end of my stories. I promise. Please, read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please don't kill me. I know it's been a while since I've updated. But, I do have a good reason. A couple actually. Anyway, I decided to give you a little background info on our heroes. I also threw in a nice little twist. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

Why me? I finally meet a guy I want to pursue something with, and he's an agent? So not fair!

I make it a point never to mix business and pleasure. Now, I have to fight with myself over it. Not that there will be much of a fight. My father will nip it in the bud before it starts. In a way, he already did. That phone call could not have come at a worse time.

Jacob Black. That name rings some bells. Not in relation to work, though. It's something else.

Of course, I don't really have time to dwell on that. I'm currently in my disguise, at the door of the Volturi brothers. I've been "working" for them for the last three years. They see me as "Sasha," Russian assassin. Hopefully, my father has already filled Ethan, I mean, Jacob, in on the situation. The last thing I need is to have to find time to debrief him. Although, debriefing him, no, stay away from that train right now. It will only lead to a derailment.

I will say that I hate that we lied to each other. If my father had warned us sooner of our contacts, we would not have had to use our aliases. So, naturally, I do not hate him for deceiving me. After all, I did the same to him. I just hope he feels the same.

I pull out the key card and unlock the door, walking in and being greeted by none other than "Nightwalker" himself. "State your business, miss."

Adopting my accent, I spoke. "I am Sasha. I work for Aro." Black's eyebrows went up, and I could tell he was fighting a smirk. No one was watching yet, so I whispered to him, still in character, "You like my accent, no?"

This time there was no fighting it. His smirk came out in full force. "Mr. Aro, this chick, Sasha was it, says she works for you."

That got everyone's attention. I was a star in their circle. Next to the brothers, of course.

"Ah, Sasha, dear. So nice that you could finally join us. This is Nightwalker. He's our new bodyguard, so he doesn't know who you are yet. Nightwalker, this is Sasha. She is one of our greatest assassins, hailing from the great country of Russia."

Taking my hand, Black said, "It's nice to meet you, Sasha."

I tipped my head. "You are nice to meet also."

Aro chuckled. "Her English phrasing is not perfect yet, but we are working on it. Come, Sasha. Let's see what your next task shall be. Oh, and do not forget to give us your room number. You know why."

Yes, I did. He planned to have my room bugged. He claims it's for my protection, but it is really for his own. It was routine, but it caused me to have to leave to be able to check in with the director. I'm sure Black's room was already taken care of.

We sat on the couch and waited for his brothers to join us. Aro and his brother Marcus could almost be twins. They both had long, dark hair they kept pushed back from their face. The third brother, Caius, was younger. He had long, slicked back hair as well, only his was blonde. All three of them had eyes so dark they were almost black.

Once the brothers joined us, Aro waved over Jacob. "Nightwalker, we are going to need your assistance for Sasha to complete this task." Black stood behind the chair next to my seat. Turning to me, Aro continued. "Sasha, there is an American official we are having issues with. He seems to be closing in on us, and we cannot figure out how. So, we need you to locate his insiders and then take him out."

I nodded. "Of course, Aro. Who is this problem?"

He smiled, knowing that I could succeed. "His name is Charlie Swan, the director of the CIA."

My heart literally stopped. He wanted me to take out my own father. I could feel Black's eyes on me, knowing what I was thinking.

Pulling myself together so that I didn't lose my cover, I responded. "He will be problem no more."

"Good. You may go. Nightwalker, stay with her and protect her. This man is dangerous. I cannot afford to lose my best employee."

Nodding, we both moved toward the door. I walked down the hallway silently to the elevator. I could feel Black's presence behind me. The elevator doors closed behind us, and I pressed the button for the lobby. When the bell rang, I walked outside the hotel, needing to put as much distance between me and my "boss" as possible. It would not do for me to go back upstairs right now and kill him.

Jacob was still tailing me, but keeping his distance all the same. I arrived at a nearby park and found a bench to sit on. Jacob sat beside me and put his arm around me, pulling me close. Then, I did something I haven't done in years. I cried.

**JPOV**

I knew she wouldn't want to talk right away. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I held her while she let out her grief. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same. But, this was a sight I had not seen in forever.

Yes, I knew Isabella, or Bella. She and I go way back, not that she probably remembers me. In fact, I didn't remember her until I talked to my dad. He e-mailed me some pictures of us from when we were younger. I can't believe I forgot that our dads were best friends.

From the pics, I could tell that Bella and I were inseparable. We lost touch with the Swans when Charlie was offered the job in D.C. But, there was one picture that held my attention most of the night.

We were probably about 12 or 13 which would place it at 15 years ago. We were sitting on the porch swing at what was more than likely Charlie's old house. It didn't look like mine. Anyway, Bella was sitting in my lap with her arms around my neck. My arms were around her waist. We were looking deep into each other's eyes, smiling gently. The look we shared was one of pure, innocent, love. Or, at least, what would have become love. My dad told me he'd always wanted us to end up together. Charlie, too. Only now, Charlie wanted me to protect his daughter, not love her. But, what Charlie didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

I felt Bella stirring. "Thanks, Black. Sorry for breaking down like that."

I smiled. "It's Jake. And, it's also no problem. I probably would have done the same. So, the question now becomes, what do we do now."

She shook her head. "I just don't know. I know I can't fulfill this task. Normally, he has me going after someone that is on the CIA's list as well. This is the first time the two have butted heads, literally."

She pulled away and stood up. I couldn't help but let my eyes follow her body. "I need to call my father. He should know what's happening."

She walked away as she pulled out her phone. I could hear bits and pieces of her conversation. She relayed exactly what took place in the room. Although I couldn't hear Charlie on the other end, I had an idea of what was being said. A few minutes later, she hung up and walked back.

"My father said for us to handle it the best we could. He would take care of what he could back home. Now, you and I need to talk." That caught me off guard. "Huh?" Sitting back down, she began to elaborate. "I knew that I knew you from somewhere. My father just informed me that you and I used to be best friends."

Her phone beeped and she opened it. I heard her gasp. She turned it around to show me the picture my own father sent me. "Apparently, we were more than just best friends." I just nodded. What could I say?

"Kind of ironic we both ended up here after being separated."

I sat back down. Leaning forward, I rested my forearms on my knees. "It is."

"You know. I remembered things from my childhood that I thought were just dreams. With my father's profession, I honestly didn't believe that I had friends. Let alone someone as close to me as you were."

I looked over at her to find her staring at me thoughtfully. "It's okay."

"Well, if we are going to get through this, I think we should catch up a little more. Now that we can be completely honest with each other."

"It is good to know your partner." I stood up. "Come on, Bells." I wasn't sure why I called her that. It just felt right. The look that just crossed her face said she felt the same.

She joined me as I walked back to the hotel. This was going to be a long night.

**Well, tell me what you think. Any ideas on where you'd like me to go from here? I know some are probably wanting Jacob and Bella to continue what was interrupted earlier. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It has been crazy around here. My next update will take a while too. But, it will give me time to work on a really long chapter to make up for the shortness of this one. Well, I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

****CPOV**

I should have known that putting Jacob on this case would be a bad idea. Honestly, I was surprised they didn't recognize each other, but 15 years is a long time. So, how was I to know what would happen? Yes, they were the perfect little couple when they were younger, but that was years ago.

I could hear it in their voice when I talked to them. I am 100% positive they were together the night I called to tell them about the Volturi arriving in town. I won't say that I'm upset about it. In fact, nothing could be farther from the truth. She was always so happy when we lived in Washington. Jacob changed her life.

Her mother, Renee, left when she was two. She wanted to travel the world without the confines of a family, so I kept Bella with me. She was so sad. But, Jake kept her spirits up. So much so that Billy and I began to hope they would grow together and eventually fall in love. Soon we could actually see that happening.

I dreaded the day I got the call saying we had to relocate. Bella cried for days. Then, one day, she just quit talking about it. She took up kickboxing to occupy her time when she wasn't in school. Then, to my despair, she followed in my footsteps. I am proud of her though. So many agencies want her, but she is remaining loyal.

Getting up out of my chair, I walked out onto my back porch. Bella loved the older towns, but I'm always going to be a country man. Looking up at the stars, I began to think about the newest situation we are finding ourselves in. Just how are Bella and Jacob going to get out of this?

Picking up my phone, I placed a call to the one person I knew I could talk to. My own best friend.

"_Lo?"_ His voice sounded rough over the connection.

"What? You ain't out fishing?" He laughed as he realized who I was.

"_Charlie? How have you been man? Keeping an eye on my boy?"_

"Yeah, he's good. Actually, he's doing me a favor right now. But, something tells me you know that."

Billy chuckled. _"Yeah, I sent him a picture of him and Bella, hoping it would jog his memory. When he described the beautiful American girl that had caught his attention, it just sounded so much like her."_

"I was kind of surprised myself. But, it has been awhile. I tried to get Bells to stay in touch, but she told me it was too painful. She didn't lock everything away though."

The line went quiet for a moment. _"What do you mean?"_

It was my turn to laugh. "I've talked to both of them in the last couple days. The way they talk about each other, that young love they shared all those years ago…Yeah, it's still there."

"_Well, it's about time."_

"What is?"

"_That they found each other."_

I got to thinking about the current problem and felt my heart sink. "You have no idea."

He obviously caught on to my temperament change. _"What's going on, Charlie?"_

"Well, you know the case we've been working on? The Volturi? I'm sure Jake told you about it."

"_Yeah?"_

"They gave Bells her most current hit. Me."

Once again, silence. _"What's going to happen?"_

"I trust Bella to make the right choice. This hit makes me believe that the Volturi have discovered who she is. It was only a matter of time. She's been in there for years. But, knowing that your boy is with her, I feel more confident that things will be okay."

"_Charlie, don't lose faith. We raised two very bright kids. They will do what's right."_

"I know. So, how are things going out there?" I had to lighten the mood. It was getting too depressing.

"_Well, a certain woman has been asking about you again. You really should give Sue a call."_ Ah, Sue Clearwater. She's a wonderful woman. But, at the time I moved out here, I was still holding onto the hope that Renee would come back.

"I'll think about it. Maybe after all of this is cleared up, we can plan a trip out there to visit. I'll drag the kids with me if I have to."

Billy laughed again. _"Okay. Well, I know it's late there, so I'm going to let you go. But, keep in touch, brother. It's been far too long."_

"I know. I will. Talk to you later." After hanging up, my heart felt much lighter. I knew that talking to Billy would help. I just hoped that Bella was using Jake's ear like I used his father's.

* * *

**BPOV**

After my emotional breakdown, we went back to Jake's room. Then, thinking better of it, we went back to the front desk and checked into a different room. You could call it a meeting room.

For the first couple of hours, I became flooded with memories of our childhood as we caught up on the last 15 years. When the happier times hit me, I hated myself for ever blocking them out. But, at the time, it was the only way to ease the pain.

Then, it was time to discuss what I had been avoiding. The hit on my father.

Sensing my hesitation, Jake slid closer to me on the bed. "Bells, I know you don't want to talk about it, but we have to plan ahead. Neither of us can do what the Volturi is asking."

I nodded, racking my brain, trying to come up with something. Finally, it hit me. "I should die instead."

I really should have expected his reaction, but as usual, I didn't. "No! We just found each other again. I'm not losing my best friend for a second time."

I took his hand in mine in an attempt to calm him back down. "No, listen. We fake it. Think about it. You find out that I'm a spy. I make a play for the brothers. You take me down. Only, we have it set up so that I'm not really hurt. Then, you "send me home." But, instead of actually going back, I become a ghost. Then, I can help take them down. Besides, something tells me they already know who I am. That's the only reason they would send me after my father. They are testing me."

Jake's deep brown eyes took on a sad expression. "I don't like it." I leaned into him as I responded, "Neither do I. But, what other choice do we have?"

He sighed. "None."

We sat silent for a while. Then, because I knew how the next few days would go, I decided it was time to break my father's rule.

I turned and took his face in my hands. A bright, beautiful smile spread across his bronze face as I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

**What did you think of me tossing in a Charlie POV? Well, it is his life (and daughter) on the line. Please don't hate me for ending this here. You will be getting some awesome lemonade in the next chapter. I promise. Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. I know it has been forever since I updated. In my defense, I just finished four weeks of training for my new job. Anywho, this chapter is going to be shorter than the others. It isn't a detailed lemon, but a love scene I felt was needed with what our characters will be facing in the very near future.**

**

* * *

**Jacob leaned in and wrapped his arms around Bella, laying her back on the pillows. Yes, this was breaking all the rules, but the only thing that mattered anymore was the woman in his arms. He pulled back and found her staring up at him, some emotion running through her eyes that he just couldn't place.

"Are you okay?" His voice was deep and gruff.

"More than," Bella responded before pulling him back to her and pressing her lips to his. Jake moaned and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She opened her lips, sucking on his tongue slightly, eliciting another moan from her soon-to-be lover.

His lips left hers, only to move along her jaw line and down her neck, leaving a trail of fire anywhere his mouth touched her skin. Bella whimpered with desire as Jake found a sweet spot at her collar bone. Taking it as encouragement, he nibbled gently on the skin.

She ran her hands up his arms until she could tangle her fingers in his hair, enjoying the feel of the silky strands. Sliding them back down, she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Much to her pleasure, he was not wearing an undershirt tonight. Taking advantage, she ran her hands over his pecs, his muscles rippling under her finger tips, his tan skin warm.

He pulled away only long enough to unzip her leather vest top. He growled when he seen she was not wearing a bra. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, suckling gently on it. He continued kissing down her belly to the waist band of her pants.

Jake caught her eye, winked, and then moved down the bed. He then stood up.

Bella gave him a confused look until she realized what he was doing. He quickly removed his shoes and socks. His pants joined soon after.

Bella gazed adoringly at the gorgeous Native American in front of her, wearing nothing but boxer-briefs. He was a vision of perfection. She crooked a finger at him, inviting him to join her on the bed. He smirked before moving.

He took her left foot in his hands, slowly unzipping the boot she was wearing. He tossed it on the floor before removing the next one. He then slid further up the bed back to her waist. At a painstakingly slow pace, he unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs, throwing them into the ever growing pile. All that was left was her wig and black lace thong.

He stretched out next to her, running his hands all over her body, making her squirm with anticipation. He leaned in, touched her cheek, and then pulled the wig off, running his fingers through her hair. He kissed her cheeks, her nose, and then her ear lobe.

Jake took a deep breath and then whispered in her ear, "I know it's soon, but I think I'm falling for you all over again."

Bella smiled. "I know what you mean." She pulled his face to hers and kissed him as deeply as she could.

Deepening the kiss, Jake began sliding his hands down her waist, pushing off the little piece of material she was still wearing, before removing his own. Soon, the only thing separating the two was air.

Bella pulled Jake on top of her, enjoying the feel of his weight on her body. She could feel his erection at her entrance. Their eyes locked, conveying emotions that no words would ever do justice. She nodded slightly, giving the permission he was waiting for.

He pushed in slowly, both inhaling sharply at the feel of skin on skin. When he was all the way in, Jake paused to allow Bella to adjust to his size. When she was ready, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, causing him to chuckle at her eagerness.

Their lovemaking spoke of forever. Each taking the time to kiss and caress every inch they could, cherishing the moment, knowing that tomorrow could separate them for a while.

Three hours later, the couple laid in bed, holding each other tightly, each consumed by their thoughts.

"Tomorrow is going to be a challenge. Just promise me that, no matter what happens, you won't blow your cover." Bella's softly spoken request startled Jacob. He hadn't expected her to speak, thinking she had fallen asleep.

"I promise." He kissed the top of her head. "Now promise me something."

She nodded and then looked up at him. His eyes, visible only because of the moon shining through the window, were communicating many different emotions at once. Love, fear, and worry being the top three.

"Promise me that when this is over, we won't lose each other again." The same emotions she saw in his eyes were evident in his voice. He understood how hard this was going to be.

"I promise." She leaned up to give him a kiss, once more consumed by the thought that had been plaguing her for the last few hours.

_I just hope you want me after the truth comes out._

**Okay, like I said, short chapter. Let me know what you thought. Review please.**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I'm trying to move the story along. We are getting to the thickest part of the plot so I hope I haven't lost any followers with that break that was in there. So, here is chapter 7 of Mistaken Identities.**

**

* * *

**JPOV

I awoke to the sound of the alarm, my senses on overload with the scent of strawberries. Strawberries. Mmmm…

The scent brought back scenes from last night with my beautiful Bella. _My Bella, my love_. Yes, I have to admit it. I am definitely in love. I don't know when last night I realized it, but I cannot deny it.

Bella stirred and cuddled closer into my side. I smiled slightly and wrapped my arms tighter around her, wanting to extend my time left with her for as long as possible. It won't be much longer until we have to leave.

Today was going to be so hard. How am I going to "kill" my love and try to not show my emotions? I know I have no choice. I promised her I would not blow my cover, and I won't. I can't. Ugh.

I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and climbed out of bed. It's much easier to face the day when I'm not tempted to stay in bed all day. I got my jeans, sweater, and vest out of the suitcase and went into the bathroom to get ready. I hate wearing Kevlar, but I knew it might be necessary today.

After a quick shower, I dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, and went out to wake up my angel.

* * *

We stood outside the door to the Volturi's suite. My heart was racing as the anticipation of the events began to hit me. I looked over at Bella, who was in her disguise. She seemed more relaxed than someone should be in a moment like this.

She knocked on the door, and it opened almost immediately. Riley, one of the new guards, escorted us in to the sitting room where we joined the brothers.

"Ah, Sasha. Nightwalker. Nice of you to join us. Sasha, are you ready to begin your mission?"

This was the part I was most terrified of. Bella was about to reveal herself.

"Actually," she began as she pulled out her gun, "I am. Aro, Marcus, and Caius Volturi, you are under arrest."

The brothers looked at me as I pulled my gun on Bella as it was what they expected of me. However, before I could make my move, a gun went off, and I saw Bella fall. In the moment before all hell broke loose, I seen the new guard, Riley, lowering his gun.

About 20 guns began to fire all at once. I felt a burn in my arm as I fired off the three shots I needed. Caius and Marcus went down, both with holes in their heads. I fired a shot at Riley, but I was only able to clip his side as he ran.

As soon as I was able, I ran to Bella's side. She was bleeding profusely and gasping for air. As I moved to put pressure on her wound, a sharp pain went up my neck and into my head and the world went black.

* * *

"Black? Jacob? Are you okay?"

I could hear someone talking to me, and it sounded curiously like Charlie Swan. How was I going to tell him that I didn't protect his daughter like he asked me to?

I opened my eyes, and sure enough, there he was. "Charlie? Where am I? Where's Bells?"

His face shifted to that of a man in pain. He knew. "Jake, I hate to tell you this. Bella died."

My heart clinched in my chest. I had finally gotten back the woman I loved only to lose her forever this time. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping that this was just a really bad nightmare.

"What happened?" Opening my eyes again, he was shaking his head.

"There was a shoot out. I'm only able to go by what some of the agents said. Apparently, someone shot Bells when she pulled a gun on Aro. Everyone began to fire at the same time. You took down Marcus and Caius. They said you were knocked out from behind when you tried to check on Bella. You've been out for a week with a concussion. We had the funeral two days ago."

I was trying hard to hold back my tears. "And Aro?"

"He got away. He's on the run somewhere in Mexico now."

I sat up, trying to get out of bed. Charlie held me down. "Jake, you need to rest. If you aren't 100%, you won't do us any good in the field. I want him as bad as you do, trust me. And, we will get him."

Charlie's voice was full of conviction. I knew I could count on him to let me do this.

* * *

A month later, I was walking the streets of Mexico. Aro's last known location was Puerto Vallarta, enjoying his days and nights in some luxury resort. My days were spent hunting him. My nights, mourning the loss of my angel, my love.

Outwardly, I'm hunting this leach to fulfill my duty. Inwardly, I'm seeking vengeance. Bella and I could have had a beautiful life. Instead, I'm alone, sitting in a Mexican bar, being waited on by a young woman who could barely understand my order.

"Excuse me, miss?" I raised my hand to get her attention.

"Sí."

"Can I get my bill?" I held up a small sheet of paper and my glass so that hopefully she would understand.

"Sí."

Thankfully, she did understand. I paid for my bill and went back to my hotel, knowing that my dreams would, as usual, be haunted by the face of my beloved Bella.

**Please, please, please don't hate me. All will be revealed in the end. But, you have to keep reading to find out the truth behind it all. Review and let me know what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm glad that last chapter captured everyone's attention. Thankfully everyone is interested in what's happening next and not in how they want to kill me. lol So, life gave me some lemons and I decided to make some more lemonade. Let me know what you think.**

JPOV

It felt like I had just fallen asleep when something startled me awake. I bolted up in bed, looking around to find the source of the noise. What I found was strawberries. The scent assaulted my senses, overloading and destroying the walls around those emotions and memories that I had pushed to the back until I could finish my mission.

A noise by the door caught my attention. However, it was what I saw that caused my heart to stop. Bella.

She was walking toward me, free of all clothes and inhibitions as she moved silently across the room. A smile graced her beautiful face. "I love you, Jake."

"Bella? But, how?" She merely shook her head. When she reached my side, I held my hand out, taking hers to have her sit beside me.

"Bells?" Her finger pressed gently to my lips silenced me. "Shh, later."

She pushed me back against the pillows and straddled my naked lap. I was silently praising myself for sleeping in the nude tonight. She pressed her soft lips to mine and began kissing me with all the passion and love we were both feeling. I reciprocated, gently running my tongue across her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She gave almost immediately.

I was touching every part of her body, trying to refamiliarize myself with the woman that haunted my dreams every night.

She started kissing my neck and chest, moving lower. When she licked my nipples, my body felt like it was going to explode. She giggled at my moan and continued her trek down my body.

When I felt her soft breath on my erection, I just knew I had to be in heaven. She licked my entire length before taking me in her mouth so far that I could feel myself hit the back of her throat. She began bobbing her head, and all I could do was grab on to the sheets in an attempt to control my body. It wasn't long, though, before I was pouring my seed into her mouth. I looked down to watch her swallow it all and then lick me clean.

I thought she would move back up but she didn't. She began licking me again until my erection became harder than it was before. "Bells, please. I need you."

She nodded and climbed on top, taking me inside her immediately. We both groaned at the contact. I grabbed her hips as she started to move, joining her in her movements. When her whimpers began, I knew she was getting close.

I moved one of my hands so that I could pinch her clit. I could feel her begin to shudder and tighten around me as her orgasm took over her body. It was my undoing, and I soon joined her.

She collapsed on top of me, and I rolled over so that I could pull her tight against me. "Baby, we need to talk. I need to know what happened and how you're with me now. You're dad told me you died."

She shook her head. "You were misinformed. We had to set it up to keep Aro at bay. When you reacted the way you did, it confirmed what Aro already knew. He knew that both of us were rogue, which is why he said you had to protect me in the mission."

"How did he find out?" I was flabbergasted that he could discover that when he had just arrived.

"The front desk attendant is on his payroll. Let's just lay here. We can talk more in the morning."

I wanted to know more, but I was more than happy just to have her back in my arms. I fell back to sleep listening to her soft breathing.

* * *

Once more, I was startled awake. It was still dark out. Looking at the clock, I noticed it was only an hour later. "Bella?"

I should have known. The smell of strawberries was gone, without even a faint trace lingering in the air. There was no impression on the other pillow to indicate she had been there. Once more, I had been duped by my own imagination. This was proof that I really was masochistic. I was torturing myself.

Unable to sleep anymore, I got up and took a long, cold shower. I told myself as the spray hit my head that as soon as this mission was over, I would start seeing the department psychiatrist. I needed to talk to someone.

I headed down to the little cantina that seemed to be becoming a second home to me. It was a little early, or late depending on how you looked at it, to order the tequila I had been drinking. Instead, I ordered a cup of coffee.

When she brought it, I decided to talk to the waitress, the same young Hispanic girl that works there every day.

"So, are you from around here?" My question seemed to startle her. She nodded and then looked like she was struggling to find the words.

"My family owns. We live here." She paused for a minute before continuing. "You okay?"

Great, my feelings were showing to strangers now. "I'm fine. I lost someone recently. Someone I really cared about."

She nodded again. "She your love?" I gave a slight smile. "Yeah, she was my love."

"I lost love also. She want you happy."

I looked into my cup as I thought about that. "I know she would. There just hasn't been enough time to pass yet."

She touched my hand and smiled gently. "It get better." I nodded and thanked her as she moved away to leave me with my thoughts.

I flagged her down a few minutes later. Pulling out a picture of Aro, I showed it to her. "Have you seen him?"

She stared at the picture thoughtfully and then nodded. "He stay over there." She pointed at the hotel across the street. "He come in sometime."

"Thanks, uh, what's your name?" I couldn't believe that I'd been here so many times and never found out her name.

"Rosalie. Mi nombre Rosalie." Pretty name. "My name is Jake." I wrote my name, number, and the hotel I was staying at on a napkin. "If he comes in again, call me. Don't let him find out though. He's a dangerous man."

"I call. Be safe."

I tossed my money on the counter and walked out.

It was nice to have someone to talk to. Even if just for a minute. I was also grateful I gave her my information. Now that I had someone to help me keep an eye out, I was hoping it would be over with quick.

**I know. I did it again. Brought her back only to take her away again. But, admit it. Who wouldn't love to have Jacob defending their honor? I know I would. So, review and let me know what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so you guys have been great. I received a review that it was suspected that Rosalie was Bella. That was my original idea. But, since someone guessed it before I wrote it, I decided to take a different path. I hope you like where I went with this. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**JPOV

It had been two weeks since that night I dreamed of Bella. Two weeks since there had been a sighting of Aro. Man, what I wouldn't give to have this mission over with.

I was laying on my bed, staring out the window at the moon. It was a crimson color that I know Bella would have loved. I remembered the way she looked under the night sky in Paris. Ugh, I can't keep doing this to myself.

I got up, ready to take a shower to calm myself. Only, before I had a chance to, my phone rang.

"_Jake? This Rosalie. I need to talk you."_

"Okay. Just come up to my room."

The line went dead. Not two minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I opened it, shocked at what I saw.

"Director Swan? What are you doing here?"

He had a guilty look on his face as he responded. "I need to be completely honest with you. Rosalie, let's get in here before we are seen."

They both stepped in my room, closing the door behind them. "Honest about what, Director?"

"First, you might as well start calling me Charlie. Next, Rosalie isn't Rosalie."

I looked over at the young Hispanic girl. She took out her contacts and pulled off her wig. Her real eye color was green, and she had short, spiky black hair. "My name is Alice. I'm another agent and one of Bella's best friends." Looking at Charlie for permission to continue, he nodded. "Bella is here. In Mexico. We just found out last month. Aro has her. He sent back the burned body of someone else and made us think it was Bella."

I could feel my knees growing weak, so I sat down on the bed. I looked at a very hesitant Charlie. "There's more, isn't there?" He nodded in response. "Well, out with it."

He sat beside me before talking. "There is a lot more to this case than anyone realizes. Aro took Bells hostage as a form of revenge. Against me. We have a big past history."

Placing my head in my hands and leaning forward, I asked, "How big?"

"He's my brother."

I looked up at him, shock more than likely written on my face. "Does Bella know?"

His silence was answer enough for me.

_Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she trust me?_

_

* * *

_BPOV

I looked around the little cell I was sitting in. The cot was dingy and there was a single bucket in the corner for me to use should I have to empty my bladder. I was still wearing the clothes I had on that last day in Paris.

I never heard any voices. If I didn't know any better, I would think I'd been left here to rot. However, there was always dried bread and water left in my cell when I woke up in the morning.

If I were to guess, I would say I'd lost a good 20 pounds in the time I have been here. That combined with my wound, which is probably infected, has left me really weak. I pray that I don't have to defend myself anytime soon.

I reached into my boot and pulled out my cell phone. I tried my first night here to call Jake, but I have no signal. So, instead, I turn it on every so often to look at the picture of me and Jake from all those years ago. Unfortunately, I won't even be able to do that much longer. My battery is starting to die.

I dream of him every night. I finally fell in love only to have it snatched away. The last thing I remembered from that fateful night was watching Jake get hit in the head by Aro himself. I hope he is still alive. I'm sure everyone thinks I'm dead so hopefully they will be able to move on soon. The one good thing that came from this is that my dad is safe. For now.

A door slamming startled me. I could hear footsteps getting closer. I quickly hid my phone back in my boot, not wanting to lose my only connection to the outside world.

"Well, Isabella Swan, looks like your father has come to town." Aro's voice carried through the darkness and to my ears.

"What are you talking about?" My voice was raspy.

"It seems that someone let it slip that you were here. So, now the CIA is on my case again, led by my little brother himself."

"He isn't your brother." I knew the story. My father told me before I went under cover.

"Oh, but he is."

"No. Genetics count for nothing where you are concerned. My father was raised by the Swans. They taught him right. They are our family. You are a Volturi. The only thing you are to us is another criminal that must be taken off the streets. Just like your brothers."

"Yes, they were murdered. By your partner."

"What do you mean? He is one of you."

Aro sneered. "No, my dear. We know he is with you. His room had been tapped since before he arrived. We requested he be put in that room. It seems that Riley is the only one left in my family that I can trust."

Then, before I could register what happened, Aro slapped me hard enough to almost break my neck. Not allowing me to recover first, he quickly followed it with three more hits. I fell over on the floor, holding my now throbbing jaw, knowing it was more than likely broken.

"Don't worry, darling niece. No one will see you like this. Your body will be gone before they find this place."

He drew back to punch me again. Just as his hand made contact with my throat, the door burst open.

He turned around, startled at the interruption. My father and Jake, along with one of my best friends, Alice, stood behind him, all with a gun pointed at his head.

He snarled at them. "Who let you in here? How did you find us?"

Riley walked in, his gun trained steadily on Aro as well. "I did." Riley was also one of ours. The thing was, the only ones who knew were me and my father. Yes, Riley shot me, but that was my idea. He and I were the only ones in on that plan because we knew no one else would allow it to take place.

As my father ran to my side, Aro attempted to rush the other three. Big mistake. All at once, the remaining agents fired. Aro fell to the floor with a large hole in his forehead.

Alice and Riley left the room to call in the clean up team. Jake joined me and Charlie on the floor in the corner.

"Bells, are you okay?" I looked up at my dad, seeing nothing but concern and love in his brown eyes. I tried to answer, but all that came out was a choked reply from my damaged trachea.

"Don't try to talk. We'll get you some help. Jake, stay with her while I go call for an ambulance." He nodded as my dad walked out.

I held out my hand to Jake, urging him to my side. He came to me, but I could see something in his face that worried me. Guarding the love was sadness, worry, and most surprising, anger. He held me in his arms, rocking me back and forth, but never once spoke. I fell asleep, soaking in the essence that was my true love, worried that he did not love me anymore.

**So, what did you think? No, it isn't the end yet. Anyone who has read my profile knows that I live for HEA's (happily ever afters). So, review and let me know what you thought.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, so this doesn't happen often. Here is the next chapter to Mistaken Identities. So, read and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**BPOV

I was only in the hospital a couple weeks. The doctors allowed me to go home to finish healing with the promise from Alice that I would behave and do everything I was advised. Needless to say, she became my live in nurse.

My jaw was broken, so it had to be wired shut. While most would see this as a bad thing, it actually worked to my advantage because it took a month for my damaged trachea to heal. No talking, no eating solids, no extremely hot or cold liquids. It was a miserable month.

To top it off, Jake was avoiding me. I hadn't seen him since the night they found me. I couldn't talk so I was writing him. But, my dad told me that he wasn't accepting any of the letters that I was sending to him. In fact, he even left the agency to work with the FBI. I wish I knew what was going on so I could make it right.

I was given two months medical leave, so I've been spending it watching 80s teen movies and eating ice cream since the doctor gave the okay last week. I tried calling Jake's number, but it has been changed. I know I should probably move on, but I can't. Not this time.

So, here I sit. I have my bowl of strawberry ice cream, and I'm watching _Pretty in Pink_. Blain just backed out on the prom, and Alice walked in.

"Bella, what are you doing?" My response was a look that said she had grown two heads.

"Ali, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm watching one of my favorite movies and eating my favorite ice cream. I'm wearing my yoga pants and a tank and slippers. I believe I usually call it vegging out."

She ran to my side and began to pull me to my feet. "Yes, dear, and normally I wouldn't say anything. But, normally there isn't a six and a half foot hunk of Native American sex god down stairs."

I pulled my hand away and sat back down. "That isn't funny, Alice. He doesn't want anything to do with me. Therefore, I know he isn't downstairs."

She was shaking her head. "No, honey. I'm serious. Jacob Black is standing down stairs in the lobby, waiting for me to buzz him up here. At least do something with your hair."

I reached up and ran my hands through my hair. "There." I turned away from her in time to see Andy arrive at Fiona's apartment to ask for her prom dress.

"Fine." She walked to the door and pressed the access button. Not two minutes later, there was a knock on my door. She opened it, and sure enough, there stood the man that has been tormenting me in both my waking and sleeping dreams for almost two months. She walked out after flashing me a sympathetic look and closed the door, leaving me alone with my tormentor.

Not looking at him, I spoke quietly. "What are you doing here?"

From the corner of my eye, I could see him shove his hands in his pockets. "We need to talk." _Great. Those are always wonderful words to hear._

"What's to talk about? You moved on, and in about two weeks, I'll be going back out onto assignment." My dad had told me yesterday that I would be going to Afghanistan for my next mission.

He walked across the room. I turned so that he could sit on the couch. When he sat, he was closer than my poor heart could handle so I slid over a little, making more room. I chose that moment to look at him and seen a flicker of hurt cross his face. _So, he avoids me for two damn months, but he still has the gall to be hurt when I move_.

"Bells," he started. But, the look I gave him caused him to stop. There goes the hurt again. "Bella, I just needed time to think."

"Think about what? I was held captive for months before someone finally finds me. Then, when I see you again, all I want is for you to hold me and tell me you love me. But, can you do that? No! You stay silent. Then, the minute I get to the hospital, you disappear and cut off all contact." I tried to clear my throat because as I ranted, the pitch and volume of my voice went up, irritating my freshly healed throat. I took a sip of the water that was sitting beside me.

His face hardened slightly as he stood up to pace. "You want to know what I had to think about? I had to think about how the woman I loved, who I thought felt the same, decided to keep some very important information from me. I had to think about how you knew Aro was your uncle and you didn't tell me. You planned to have Riley shoot you and you didn't tell me. I had to think about how you didn't trust me!"

His last exclamation caught me off guard.

_I didn't tell him because I wanted to keep him safe. Oh God. I did this. This was my fault._

I could tell he was trying to contain himself because his body was trembling while he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you. It's just that we were getting to know each other again, and I wasn't sure how you would react."

I stood and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, his eyes were full of tears. The expression on his face just about killed me.

"You still could have tried." His voice was stone cold. He turned back around and stepped away from me. _Man, I did it again._

"I'm so sorry." I decided to keep it simple.

_Can you forgive me again  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurts so much to hurt you_

He faced me once more, his expression hurt. His words came out in what was almost a whisper. "Why couldn't you just talk to me? Why couldn't you trust me? We promised to be completely honest with each other."

_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken  
_

"I do trust you. I wanted to tell you. I just couldn't."

Once more, his expression changed. I just couldn't seem to choose the right words today.

_I'd give anything now  
To kill those words for you  
_

As he turned to move towards the door, I cried out, "Jake, please don't leave. I don't want to lose you."

The funny thing was, when he looked at me, his expression was determined. It told me that he wasn't going to leave. He was just starting to pace again.

_Each time I say something I regret  
I cry I don't want to lose you  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah!  
_

"Jake, I didn't tell you because I was afraid the knowledge might get you killed. I didn't want you to try to take the shot or to confront Aro." Finally, the truth was out there.

_'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me, Oh!_

_I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive  
So stay with me  
You look in my eyes  
And I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry [sorry]  
_

He moved back over to the couch, and this time, I sat right beside him. I needed to get all of this out now before I lost my nerve.

"We had just found each other again. After that first night out, I knew right away that I was in love with you. Then, I found out that you were my contact. If I told you that Aro was my uncle, you would have done everything possible to talk me out of the mission. After we made the plan for you to "shoot" me, I got up in the middle of the night to contact Riley. I didn't want to risk you getting hurt so I set it up for him to shoot me. Granted, getting abducted wasn't part of the plan, but in the end, our mission was completed. Unfortunately, it cost me the most important thing in my life."

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks just before he moved to brush them away.

I met his eyes, and in them, I saw the forgiveness I was fervently praying for. "I am so sorry, Jake. I love you. I never meant to push you away or hurt you. Please say you forgive me."

He smiled his million watt smile and leaned in until he was mere centimeters away. "Bells, you aren't just the love of my life. You are also my best friend. I can't live without you. I love you. I definitely forgive you. But, we still have a lot of talking to do." Then, before I could respond, he leaned in and placed his lips against mine, wiping my mind clear of any thoughts.

_And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you_

**The song lyrics are from Evanescence's _Forgive Me_. I've been dying to use it in a story. Okay, so, I could either end it here, with a nice happy ending like I promised. Or, if my readers would like, I could include an epilogue. Review and let me know what you think, both about the chapter and if you would like me to continue with an epilogue.**_  
_


	11. Epilogue

**So, here is the final chapter to Mistaken Identities. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading it.**

**

* * *

**JPOV

The last year has been crazy for everyone. Charlie retired back to Washington. He and my dad have been fishing almost every day since. That is, when Charlie isn't spending time with Sue. He finally broke down and asked her out.

When Charlie retired, Bella felt nothing holding her to the agency, so she moved on to the FBI with me. Atlanta was the only office that had two openings so we transferred, leaving behind all of our friends. But, we still have each other. The director even made us partners.

This is a good thing because we just found out that the GBI is enlisting our help. They are having problems with the state corrections department and their dirty officers. So, it seems that Bella and I are going to be going undercover, again.

* * *

BPOV

The last year with Jake has been amazing. He is absolutely wonderful. After we finally got past the whole "do you trust me or not" issue, things have been moving smoothly. Even working constantly, we are able to find time at least once a week to either catch a movie or go out to eat. In fact, tonight is date night.

I stayed in the shower for about an hour, washing, shaving, and exfoliating. I wanted to make sure I looked perfect for the perfect man. He told me we were going to a new little Italian restaurant and that I needed to pack a bag. Apparently, we are going to be staying away for a week. Thank heavens for leave. They always give us a week before we go undercover.

I pulled on a dark blue sweater dress that stopped high on the thigh and low on the chest. In fact, it was very similar to the purple one I wore the day Jake and I walked around Paris. I pulled on my black leather stiletto boots that matched the loose leather belt around my waist. I ran my fingers through my hair, letting it hang in loose curls. What can I say? I'm a natural type of girl.

A knock on the bathroom door startled me. "Bells, hun, are you ready?" Oh, did I forget to say that Jake and I are sharing an apartment?

"Yeah, I'll be right out." I opened the door and the sight of him took my breath away. He was wearing black pants that clung nicely to his butt and a sweater that matched the blue in my dress, also clinging nicely to his chest and arms. Apparently, I'll be spending the night beating all of the other women off. His hair was hanging loose around his shoulders, framing his gorgeous face. His brown eyes were shining bright as he smiled lovingly at me.

"Mmm, Miss Swan. You are indeed the most beautiful woman in the world." He pulled me to him and kissed me gently. "But, we're running late."

As we moved toward the door and out into the parking lot, I had to ask. "Where are we going?"

He smiled mischievously. "I can't tell you nor can you see." He pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around my head, keeping me from seeing any further.

He began to guide me towards the car. The entire ride, he talked about anything and everything, except our date. When the car stopped, he took off the blindfold.

"Uh, Jake? Did you get lost? This is the airport." He grinned. "I know this."

Confusion was quickly consuming me. "You said we were going to a little Italian restaurant."

His smile widened. "I know this as well. I didn't say where. Pull the tickets out of the glove box. We don't want to miss our flight."

I did as he said, gasping when I saw the destination. "Paris? We're going to Paris?"

He pulled me along behind him, trying to keep us from being late. We checked our bags, rushed through security, and ran to the terminal, barely making it in time.

We sat in our first class seats, and I immediately kissed him, trying to show him how excited I was. When we were both breathless, I pulled back and he chuckled. "Happy?"

I settled back and leaned against him, enjoying the feel of his warmth "Very. So, are you going to tell me where we are going now?" He just shook his head and tightened his arms around me.

"Just rest darling. We have a few hours. I love you."

I smiled as I closed my eyes. "I love you, too."

* * *

JPOV

The look on Bella's face when we pulled up in front of the hotel was priceless. Yes, it's cliché, but I had to take her back to _Lumière des __é__toiles_. After all, it was the place that I met her again. She told me that she loved the little place called _Crépuscule_. I found out that they started serving food recently, so naturally, I made plans the minute I knew we were getting our leave approved.

After dropping off our luggage, we went to the restaurant. It was wonderful. I had chicken alfredo, and she ordered the mushroom ravioli. Afterwards, we continued our evening and conversation over cappuccinos. She was right. Their cappuccinos are awesome.

The sun was starting to set so I had to get moving on the next part of my plan. As we began to walk, she recognized the direction we were going in.

"I have to admit. I had every intention of kissing you that day under the Arc de Triomphe." She blushed as she confessed this little bit of information.

I smiled at her. "I'm glad. That was an amazing first kiss." I took her hand in mine and turned her to me. The sun was setting beautifully behind the Arc.

"Bells, we've been together over a year now. Longer if you count those years when we were younger. You are my life. When I thought you had died, I died inside. I had nothing to live for except revenge."

She looked at me with love in her eyes. "Jake, I feel the same way. The thought of you was the only thing that kept me going."

I swallowed, knowing that the hardest part was coming.

"Bells, I love you. More than I ever thought was possible. And, I know that there will never be another woman for me."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring that had been burning a hole for the last two months. It was a 2 carat princess cut diamond, surrounded by more diamonds and set in platinum. As I knelt down, tears formed in Bella's eyes.

"Isabella Swan, would you make the happiest man in the world and become my wife?"

Her hands flew to her mouth, and she started to shake her head. At first I thought she was turning me down. Then, all I heard was, "Yes, yes, yes! A million time yes!"

I stood up and she jumped into my arms and kissed me until I thought I would faint from lack of air. When we separated, I slid the ring onto her finger. I kissed her hand and then kissed her lips once more before we headed back to the hotel. That was where we stayed for the rest of our vacation.

**Thank you for following Bella and Jake through their journey. However, the journey is far from over. There will be a sequel to this story. Here is the address to see a pic of Bella's ring (www(dot)adiamor(dot)com/R-1385-R2839-1(dot)htm). Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


End file.
